Algun dia te volvere a ver
by xxxpolykumaxxx
Summary: ¿Porque?,¿Porque aun no te encuentro? han pasado muchos siglos, y aun no has estado conmigo, espero volverte a ver. Lo se mal sunmary, no estoy hecha para escribirlos, espero que les guste


**OSSU! Bueno, espero que les guste. O3**

**POV LEVI:**

_A decir verdad, parece que soy el único que recuerda cada uno de esos sucesos horribles, es increíble que hayas dicho esas palabras antes de tu muerte, pero eso sucedió haces muchos siglos, cuando alguna vez existieron esos monstros llamados "titanes", es increíble pero con esas palabras que me habías dicho, que me verías otra vez, no es así, pero fue una mentira. ¿Porque me dijiste esas palabras? si no las cumplirías, yo te espere todo el tiempo pero siempre el destino nos separaba._

_Recuerdo que una vez fuiste una simple joven común y corriente, cuando te vi esa vez corrían las lágrimas por mi rostro, pero cuando iba a ir hacia tu lado me di cuenta que no estabas sola, que tenías a un hombre abrazándote, además de todo ese hombre era ese tal Jeager, pero había una gran sonrisa en tu rostro, entonces pensé que estarías feliz sin mí. También, fuiste una doncellas, y yo un pueblerino, te había visto en el pueblo con tus sirvientes, pero esa ves tu ojos brillaban al ver a un cara de caballo, bueno pensé que estaba bien si me acercaba a ti, pero me resigne, y seguí mi camino, por la razón de que te veías, enamorada de ese cara de caballo. Hubo un vez que estábamos en china, esa vez eras una asesina, recuerdo muy bien cuando apareciste detrás mío con unas cuchillas, creo que te habían hecho un encargo, para que me asesinaras, pero no me reconociste, por la razón de que tenía mi cara tapada, al final no me mataste, pero me habías dejado gravemente herido, no sé si estaba feliz por no haberme matado, o adolorido por las heridas. Pero después de eso nunca más te volví a ver. Recuerdo que me había encontrado muchas veces con Hange, en muchos lugares distintos, pero a pesar de que no estaba contigo, no estaba solo._

"_Te extraño Mikasa"_

_-mmmm…. No sé qué hacer para cenar, ¿Levi tienes alguna idea de lo que pueda hacer para cenar?- Me miraba la cuatro ojos, esa tipa es muy extraña._

_-Cómo voy a saber yo que le vas a preparar de cenar a ese cejotas.- A decir verdad esta tipa cuatro ojos otaku, fan de las cosas raras, es mi única amiga, ya que fue la única que se acercó a mí, en primaria. _

_-eeeeeeh, que cruel, pero esta vez Irvin-san no cenara conmigo, me dijo en la mañana que hoy hará tiempo extra en el trabajo.- "así que esta vez el cejotas no estará en casa", pensé.- Creo que Irvin-san trabaja más duro cada día, además que está en segundo año de instituto…..me gustaría estar en el mismo instituto que Irvin-san, y estar en el mismo año que él._

_-Pero si estas en segundo año, cuatro ojos.- le dije mientras parábamos, para comprar unos helado.- Además para que quieres está en el mismo instituto que él, si vives con él._

_-¡PERO ESTAMOS EN SECUNDARIA ENANO!-me miro enojada he hiso un puchero.-se supones que eres mi amigo ya te deberías dar cuenta de lo que siento por Irvin-san.- me saco la lengua._

_-OH!- aparte mi cara del helado.- entiendo, pero aun así no me interesa.- volví a poner mi mirada sobre el helado._

_-¡CRUEEEEL!- me miro enojada, pero cambio su ceño fruncido y sonrió.- ¿quieres ir a cenar a mi casa hoy, Levi?, además estoy viendo un nuevo anime, y me compre el nuevo tomo del manga que vimos en la librería la vez pasada, jeje._

_-No.- saque otro helado de la bolsa de víveres de la cuatro ojos.- además quieres que valla para que no cenes sola ¿verdad?_

_-Bueno…..see, pero va ser divertido, además tú también vas a cenar solo.- me quito el helado que tenía en mis manos.- Vamos además tu casa solo queda a tres casas de la mía, asique no habrá problemas para que te vayas, ¿no?_

_-De vuéleme mi helado otaku cuatro ojos.- me acerque para quitárselo, pero ella levanto su brazo para que no lo pudiera tomar, "maldita estatura"._

_-No, además si vas preparare lo que se antoje ok.-me sonrío, y bajo la mano para darme mi helado.- aceptas enano._

_-TKS, está bien además, es mejor comer tu comida, que comer otra vez fideos instantáneos.-tome mi helado, y empezamos a caminar._

_-Sí que eres enano Levi, ni si quieras, puedes pasar a una chica.-empezó a reír._

_-Cállate cuatro ojos, la altura no importa ahora, porque estoy en crecimiento aun.- masque mi helado y la mire de reojo.- además no creo que te consideren un "chica", viendo lo plana que eres.-se sonrojo y a la vez se frustró.- más bien pareces un chico travestido ¡¿…!?- después de decir esto sentí que alguien me golpeaba.- ¡PERO QUE CARAJOS HACES CUATRO OJOS!_

_-Te lo mereces, además yo también estoy en crecimiento enano.- me hizo una morisqueta y acelero el paso._

_- Maldita cuatro ojos.-le seguí el juego.- sabes si sigues perderás a tu único amigo._

_-No me importa porque tú también te quedaras solo.-me gritaba._

_-Pues eso veremos.- era divertido estar con esa cuatro ojos a pesar de que es mi única amiga, y aun puedo recordar esa vez que nos conocimos hace cuatro años._

_*flash back*_

_La profesora había entrado, con alguien detrás de ellas.-Buenos días chicos.- fue lo que la profesora había dicho, y el resto de los alumnos también la saludaron.-Bueno como verán chicos, tenemos una nueva estudiante, vamos entra.- había entrado una niña con lentes, un vestido rosa con mangas cortas, y el pelo tomado con una media cola.-Bueno ella es Hange Zoe-san._

_-¡YAMBO! Mi nombre es Hange Zoe, vengo de Hokkaido, por asunto de trabajo mi padre lo transfirieron a Tokyo, espero llevarme bien con ustedes, además me gusta el anime y el manga, jeje._

_-Bueno Zoe-san, veamos donde te puedes sentar, veamos, lo encontré, hay un puesto desocupado al lado de Rivaille-kun, es el chico que está al lado de la ventana del último puesto.- después de lo que dijo la profesora esa tipa se dirigió al puesto.- Entonces clase, saquen sus libros de texto, y resuelvan los ejercicios de la página 9 a la 13._

_-SIIIII.-decían los demás, mientras sacaba mi libro sentía que alguien me estaba observando, dirigí mi mirada hacia el asiento de al lado, y vi que la cuatro ojos esa me estaba mirando.- Oye Rivaille me puedo sentar al lado tuyo para hacer los ejercicios, es que no traje mi libro._

_-Porque te tengo que prestar el mío, no es mi culpa de que no hayas trai!-ante de que pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir ella ya había movido su mesa al lado de la mía.- Oye, por lo que se nunca te dije que si._

_-Si pero tampoco dijiste que no, además que tiene.- sonrió_

_-Está bien.-corrí el libro entre la separación delas mesas, para que los dos pudiéramos ver.-Si que eres molesta cuatro ojos_

_-Me llamo Hange, no cuatro ojos.- me saco la lengua. Después de eso me empezó a hablar de animes, sobre algunos juegos, aun así no le ponía atención. Pero era agradable estar con ella._

_*Hora del almuerzo*_

"_Esa cuatro ojos se pasó todo el día mirándome, como si tuviera algo en cara.-pensaba mientras sacaba mi almuerzo.- Pero bueno, por fin voy a estar solo, sin que nadie me esté mirando, Pero siento como si ya hubiera visto a esa cuatro ojos antes…. Ahora que recuerdo, tuve un sueño muy extraño esta mañana, me pregunto que será, pero no recuerdo de que se trataba._

_-Oye Levi quieres almorzar, vamos, levántate y vamos a fuera a almorzar.-"tsk, parece que no puedo estar tranquilo en el almuerzo"._

_-No.- dije cortante._

_-Vamos no seas así el almuerzo sabe mejor con compañía, que dices.-" si que es molesta"._

_-Estoy bien solo así que no te molestes.- a pesar de eso ella seguía ahí para que almorzara con ella._

_-Hange-san no te esfuerces, Rivaille es un antisocial y siempre pasan cosas malas cuando estas cerca de él, así que por que no almuerzas con nosotras.-decían unas niñas, pero bueno tienen razón es mejor no estar conmigo.- Si si, además el siempre está solo en su casa, parece que habla con fantasmas, además, vive con su abuelo, y nunca está en casa.- bueno todo lo que decían es verdad, menos lo de los fantasma, enserio que cosas piensan, los fantasmas no existe, sí que son idiotas, en todo caso lo que digan de mí no importa._

_- Y hay algo malo con eso._

_-eh?- esas tipas al igual que yo quedaron desconcertados con esas palabras.- ¿qué es lo que dices Hange-san? Jajaja.-así que esa cuatro ojos está defendiéndome._

_-Por lo que a mí me concierne, creo que es genial ver fantasmas, a mí me encantaría verlos, sería como un sueño, pero imagínense, sería como en un anime, Levi se ve un chico frio, pero en realidad es un sacerdote que rencarno en un chico de 10 años, y tiene que exorcizar a los espíritus, seria al ¡GENIAL!.- "pero que mierda está diciendo ¿acaso está tratando de ayudarme?", fue lo primero que pensé, mire de rojo a las tipas esa y estaban en blanco por lo que decía la cuatro ojos._

_-Ha-Hange-san que es lo que dices porque estas tratando de defenderlo, además, te comportas como un asqueroso otaku, mi oni-chan dice que los otakus son espantosos.-esas tipas estaban desconcertadas por las palabras de la cuatro ojos además que es una otaku._

_-Pero si lo dije en la mañana me gusta el anime y el manga, además los otakus no son asquerosos, a se me olvidaba, si el abuelo de Levi no está en su casa todo el tiempo debe ser por trabajo, mi papa no siempre está en casa debido a trabajo, además es irrespetuoso hablar sobre las vidas de los demás no creen, así que prefiero estar con Levi que con unas niñas que les gusta hablar de los demás, ustedes dan asco.- la cuatro ojos las miro fríamente, y estas después se fueron, después de eso la cuatro ojos dio vuelta la silla de puesto de adelante hacia el mío, se sentó y empezó a comer._

_-Oye porque me defendiste y te quedaste aquí en vez de irte con ellas, además porque estas comiendo conmigo.-fue lo único que pensé en decirle, en verdad no sabía que decir.- oye para que sepas no te voy a dar las gracias, si eso es lo que crees.- pero ella seguía mirando su comida.- Oye me escuchas ¡!- increíble ahora ella empezó a llorar.- ¿Oye porque lloras?_

_- No me llamo cuatro ojos, me llamo Hange Zoe , además así es como le das las gracias a alguien que te defendió…- ella seguía comiendo y mientras que yo la miraba.-Mi primer día aquí, y lo único que hago es que esas niñas van a empezar a crear rumores sobre mi.-termino de comer su almuerzo, y golpeo su cabeza sobre la mesa.-mi reputación no va a floreces…-se quedó un rato en silencio y se paró rápidamente de la mesa, se secó las lágrimas.-¡PERO NO IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAN, UNOS RUMORES NO ME HARAN NADA, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!_

"_Esta tipa sé que es rara no me dejo oportunidad de hablar, pero siento familiar este ambiente como si ya lo hubiera pasa".-oye cua- digo Hange, que vas a hacer, te vas a quedar ahí, o te vas a sentar, a y para que sepas no te daré las gracias, estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, así que tus palabras no van a hacer efecto en nada.-le dije seriamente.- además no te he dado permiso para que me llames por mi nombre._

_-eh? No, no importa que no me des las gracias, y no importa si ya no tengo reputación, esas cosas son muy simples.-"recién estaba llorando por eso", la quede mirando un buen rato, "aun no entiendo, siento que la he visto antes".-Oye mejor guardas tu almuerzo se acabó la hora de comer, la profesora ya llego, además no te quedes ahí mirándome acaso tengo algo en la cara?_

_-si tienes un moco quítatelo, das vergüenza ajena.-mentí._

_-eh? Es enserio.-saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo._

_-Clase ya que todos terminaron, vamos a resolver unos problemas ok.-dijo la profesora y como siempre los alumnos respondieron._

_*Hora de salida*_

_-Oye Levi, vayamos juntos a casa.-Me dijo antes de salir del aula._

_-No, gracias.-Salí rápidamente del aula, para irme rápido y ella no me pudiera alcanzar._

_-Oye Levi, ¿Por qué tan rápido?-trataba de alcanzarme, pero cada vez aceleraba más el paso, así que al final termine corriendo, una vez que habíamos salido del recinto escolar.-LEVIIIIIIIIIII! DEJA DE CORREEEER, LEVIIIIIII!_

_-NO TU DEJA DE SEGUIRME ¡..!.- me tropecé con una piedra y caí.-tks, como duele.- se acercó la cuatro ojos hacia donde estaba.-TU MALDITA CUATRO OJOS POR QUE ME TENIAS QUE SEGUIR TODO ES TU CULPA!_

_-Levi si que te caíste feo.- me quedo mirando.-además mi culpa, es broma no tu empezaste a correr, y yo solo te quería acompañar a casa, además tu eres el torpe que no ve el camino y se cae, TONTO!-me saco la lengua. _

_-Cállate.-trate de pararme, pero me dolía la pierna "perfecto me rasmille la rodilla"._

_Acerco su mano hacia mi.- Necesitas ayuda enano.-Sonrió_

_-No la necesito.-aparte su mano, aun no podía parame, pero otra vez ella estiro su mano._

_-Levi Rivaille.- dijo.- Yo me llamo Hange Zoe y quiero pedirte algo._

_-¿Qué quieres cuatro ojos?-le dije mientras seguía en el piso._

_Me sonrió mientras seguía teniendo su mano estirada hacia mi.-Seamos amigos, Levi. _

_* "Sí que eres fuerte, pero aun así sigues siendo un enano, Levi"_

_En ese momento una serie de escenas de una mujer que se parecía a la cuatro ojos vino hacia mi mente._

"_Sí que eres un gruñón amargado enano"_

_Aun no entiendo que es todo esto, yo no recuerdo haber vivido estas escenas._

"_Maniaco de la limpieza"_

_Son actos de mucho antes de que hubiera nacido._

"_Enano vayamos a jugar, así te despejas tu mente un momento"_

_Pero no parecieran del mismo tiempo, en cada recuerdo, el siglo es distinto._

"_Oye no te frustres ya la encontraras solo sonríe"_

_Pero que es esta sensación en mi pecho, se siente extraño._

"_Espero que algún día no volvamos a ver Levi"_

_Me duele ver estas escenas, siento que mi pecho me duele. _

"_Sabes yo no quiero morir aun porque hay cosas en el mundo que no he visto"_

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quiero llorar?_

"_Sabes a pesar de que eres muy gruñón eres muy simpático enano"_

_¿Por qué estoy llorando?_

"_Es un gusto me llamo Hange Zoe"_

_Siento como corren las lágrimas, por mis mejillas._

"_A sí que te llamas Levi Rivaille… mmm… te llamare Levi"_

_No puedo parar de llorar. Me alegro de haberte conocido Hange, y aun las lágrimas aun no paran._

"_Seamos amigos Levi" *_

_-OYE LEVI PORQUE LLORAS!-grito_

_-Eh?_

_-Acaso te duele mucho tu pierna._

_-N-No es eso._

_-Entonces es porque te dije que fuéramos amigos, acaso te conmoviste, si que eres sentimental, me avergüenzas._

_-No es eso me entro un basurilla en el ojo.-mentí_

_-Si claro._

_-Es verdad._

_-Pero no importa.-me estiro su mano otra vez.- Entonces Levi que dices, "Quieres ser mi amigo".-sonrió otra vez_

_Estire mi mano para tomar la de ella.-Esta bien.-Sonreí y le di un apretón_

_-Entonces.-ella lo devolvió, sonriendo._

_-Sip, seamos Amigos._

"_Me Alegro de haberte vuelto a ver cuatro ojos"_

"_Lo mismo digo enano de la limpieza"_

_Fin del Flashback._

_Después de eso, fuimos juntos a casa, y ahí fue cuando supe que vivía a cuatro casas de la mía, era divertido estar con ella, es bastante rara, en esos cuatros años fueron muy divertido, recuerdo que una vez me mostro su cuarto y tenía muchos mangas y cosas muy raras en frascos, también me había preguntado porque el Apellido del viejo era Ackerman y no Rivaille, eso era porque mi madre era francesa y llevaba el apellido "Rivaille", y mi papa era japonés y llevaba el apellido "Ackerman", pero mi padre, quiso que lleváramos el apellido Rivaille, para que mi madre no perdiera su apellido, y todo eso, pero es no recuerdo bien a mis padre ya que ellos murieron cuando tenía seis, y desde entonces me cuida el viejo. _

_-Oye enano, sabes hemos estado jugando más de tres horas el mismo juego, además tengo hambre.- me decía mientras jugaba._

_-Si es verdad, me duelen los ojos y también tengo hambre, Oe cuatro ojos la cena esta lista verdad, se suponía que teníamos que comer hace ya tres horas.- no despegábamos la mirada de la pantalla._

_-Esta lista hace tres horas, además no es mi culpa, tú fuiste el que quería terminar el juego a como dé lugar, o me equivoco enano.-tomo el vaso que está al lado suyo sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla._

_-Pero tú fuiste la que me lo mostro con una sonrisa malévola, además estamos por terminar falta encontrar esa llave para que podamos salir._

_-Si pero para que me seguiste el juego….¡LA LLAVE ESTA CERCA ENANO!.-grito_

_-¡SI SOLO FALTA QUE NOS TOPEMOS CON ESA COSA! … no ya apareció.-la cosa esa que no recuerdo como se llamaba media más de 15 metros y había que tener cuidado porque se regeneraba rápido.-CUATRO OJOS RECUERDA QUE TIENES QUE APRETAR CIRCULO Y TRIANGULO, DESPUES EL L2, AL FINAL EL R2, TAMBIEN DESPUES DE TIRAR LOS ARAQUE FINALES AY QUE SALTAR Y APRETA XUADRADO SEGUIDO DEL R1 OK._

_-SI, SI SE RECUARDA APRETAR X Y CUADRADO CONSECUTIVAMENTE, Y DESPUES EL L2 Y EL R2, DESPUES QUE HAGA MI ATAQUE FINAL APRETAS EL L1._

_-SI, ENTONCES EMPEZEMOS.- Después de eso, empezamos a atacar._

_-LEVI, VOY A HACER MI ATAQUE FINAL, ESTATE ATENTO..¡ROLLING STAR OPEN: CROW KILLER! ¡LEVI!_

_-SI, ¡BLACK STAR OPEN: BLOOD RAIN! ¡HANGE!_

_-SI._

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.- gritamos al mismo tiempo.- ¡BLOOD STAR: WOLF ELECTRIC AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

_~NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I DON´T NOT KILLER~_

_-lo matamos enano._

_-eso parece cuatro ojos._

_¡SI!-chocamos las manos._

_-Entonces sigamos, cuatro ojos, ay que encontrar la llave, para que podamos comer._

_-Tienes razón, me muero de hambre._

_*Una hora después*_

_-P-Por fin la encontramos enano._

_-S-Si por fin ahora dirijámonos hacia la puerta, ok._

_-ok.- una vez que abrimos la puerta, había un montón de cómo se llamen esas cosas, pero se supones que era un premio, además eran esponjosas, pero bueno, una vez adentro te dicen ~YOU WIN ~, y te hacen una fiesta con los personajes que habíamos rescatado, pero al final el premio es una mierda, pasamos cuatro horas jugando para un final de mierda.-Oye enano voy a calentar la cena, asi que pon el servicio y los vasos._

_-Está bien, y no medes ordenes.- tuvimos que esperar cerca de 20 minutos, después de que la comida estuviera lista empezamos a comer, al fin y al cabo solo comimos curry.-Oye el final del tu juego es una mierda._

_-Lo se nunca pensé que iba a ser así, además, era muy bueno para un final de mierda.- Estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas, sobre un nuevo manga y un nuevo anime._

_-Gracias por la comida, oye cuatro ojos ¿qué hora es?._

_-Son las diez, ya te vas._

_-Si me quiero dar un baño.- nos paramos, recogimos la meza fui hacia el sofá a recoger mis cosas, y me di cuenta del desorden que dejo las cuatro ojos esa.- oe, caso no vas a limpiar esto cuatro ojos._

_-eh? Que cosa.-se acercó al lugar.- a eso lo limpio mañana, estoy un poco cansada._

_- Ve a buscar la pala y la escoba._

_-Pero._

_-Rápido!-grite._

_-e-esta bien!-despues de eso limpie el desorden de la cuatro ojos mientras que lavaba los platos, en todo ese tiempo pasaron cerca de 10 minutos._

_-Entonces me voy.- mientras me ponía los zapatos, alguien había abierto la puerta, y si, era el cejotas. _

_-Oh! Levi-kun, cuanto tiempo.- me revolvió el pelo, y entro.- Ya llegue Hange._

_-Oh! Irvin-san, ya llegaste, hay curry para cenar, yo voy a acompañar al enano a su casa, no vemos.- le dijo la cuatro ojos, me levante para salir._

_-Entonces, adiós, Irvin cejas grandes-san, hasta pronto- Salí de la casa, mientras que la cuatro ojos, salió después de mí._

_-Oye no le digas a Irvin-san, aunque tienes razón sus cejas son muy grandes._

_-Ves no bromeo sus cejas algún día van a cobrar vida.- le dije mientras caminábamos._

_-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Tienes razón y le crecerán músculos._

_-Cierto, y tan grandes van a ser los músculos, que serán más grandes que el mismo Irvin, y sus cejas caminaran por él._

_-A ya llegamos enano_

_-Si Hasta el Lunes.- iba a abrir la reja, pero la cuatro ojos grito._

_-ENANO HAY UNA NIÑA EN TU PUERTA._

_-Eh?- Si era verdad lo que decía la cuatro ojos, había una niña, de cabello negro, hasta los hombros, en la puerta de mi casa, además estaba durmiendo, y solo tenía un chaleco puesto. Entonces tenemos a una loca impresionada, una niña durmiendo en mi puerta y yo preguntándome ¿! QUE CARAJO ESTA PASANDO?!_

_**OSSU! Bueno hacia un tiempo que no escribía, y para los que leyeron este fic, les dire que es rivamika. No prometo que subiré los capítulos de este fic, ya que no se si les gustara, si les gusta bueno lo seguire pero nose, capaz que lo deje como un oneshot. Tampoco se si lo dejo como Rivamika.**_

_**También para los que leyeron "Maldito enano", les dire que, estoy corta de ideas y no se que escribir… pero les dire cuando suba el cap. **_

_**Espero que les guste, entonces ~Bye~**_


End file.
